Back again
by heatheruk
Summary: Ed's youngest daughter Kate returns to Las Vegas
1. Welcome home Kate

Kate Deline arrived at Las Vegas airport arrivals lounge to see her mum, dad, sister and boyfriend. She couldn't wait to swap the New York snow for the Las Vegas sun. She was the envy of all her friends at college being a Vegas girl. She ran over to her family but it was Danny she wanted to see first. "Welcome home baby." He said kissing her, they had been together for 2 years and had somehow managed to make their relationship work over the distance. Danny had been out to New York several times but now she was home for a few months and he had her all to himself. "Come on Danny you've got all night and every night with her let her family have a turn" Gillian said laughing. "I've missed you mom." She said. "Hey Kate it's good to have you home" Delinda said hugging her sister. "D...Can't breathe...need air" she said trying to break from Delinda's grasp. "Sorry I've missed you that's all" she replied "you and Danny are having dinner at Mistique tonight and it's all on me." She continued. Her father was the last person to welcome her home, "it's good to have you home sweetie" Ed said hugging his youngest daughter. "Thanks daddy, I need to ask you something now I'm home for a few months I'm going to need a job and I was wondering if I could possibly work at the Montectito, I'll do anything I don't mind." "I think we have a vacancy on the hospitality team but I'll speak to Sam first." He replied taking hold of her bags and moving out of the way so she could be next to Danny. "So has Delinda told you about tonight?" he asked taking hold of her hand, "she's told me about dinner at Mistique" "I've asked Mary to book us into the best suite we have, I'm all yours tonight plus you're dad's been kind enough to give me the night off." Danny had planned all this not only because it was her first night back but because he was going to ask her to move in with him, he loved her with all his heart and knew she was the one however she had another year at college, only once she had finished would he consider asking her to marry him. "Danny what is all this about?" she asked "you'll find out later but we need to get you settled back into normality the student way of living can't be good for you." He replied laughing as they all made their way out of the airport


	2. Reality

Kate was taking in the Vegas rays, she was so happy to be home, she hadn't managed to get home since Christmas and was looking forward to spending time with everyone especially Danny. As they made their way to the limo she tried to find out exactly what Danny had planned for tonight. "Sorry Kate I've been sworn to secrecy, Danny's made me promise not to tell you." Delinda said smiling at her sister. "Oh come on D, if you tell me I can act surprised and Danny never need know." "Sorry I can't say anything you'll just have to wait and see." She replied not letting on to her sister's pleas.

Ed knew exactly what Danny was going to ask Kate and was giving him the same pep talk he had when he had asked Delinda when they were together. "She's my baby Danny, she's very lucky I let her go to college...what I'm trying to say is don't let anything happen to her." Danny knew Ed was protective of his daughters but he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. " I love her Ed that's the last thing I'd want to happen, I wouldn't be asking her to move in with me, she means the world to me." Danny replied. Ed knew he loved his daughter and wouldn't do anything to her but he had to make sure.

"So come on then tell all, how is the student life?" Delinda said. "The same boring, you know me D I'm not one for partying, I'd rather be sat in my room studying plus I've got Danny and most of my friends have quite a reputation around campus because they have slept with most of the guys and I actually want to complete the course." Kate replied. Delinda was very envy of her sister, she had been a student travelling across Europe studying International food and loved every minute of it.

"Sweetie I'm going to speak to Sam when we get back but I'm sure she'll be delighted to have you on her team." "Thanks daddy I can't tell you how much this means to me." She replied getting in the limo next to Danny. She couldn't wait to get back to the Montecito where she called home and she felt like she belonged.

Gillian was still unsure about letting Kate move in with Danny. "She's out little girl Eddie if anything happened to her I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." " She's been living in New York on her own for 3 years Gillian besides Danny won't hurt her, he loves her she'll be safe with him." He replied getting into the limo next to his wife.


	3. The special night P1

It was a typical Saturday at the Montecito, more so because it was the week before summer and Vegas was always busy at this time of year. "D I've got nothing to wear tonight." Kate remembered. "Don't worry, Sam's had the best designer in Vegas design a dress for you, it's waiting for you in the suite." Delinda replied. "So everyone's involved in this, I saw dad speaking to Danny before we left the airport." "We all knew Danny was planning something but we didn't find out until last week, he loves you Kate isn't he allowed to treat you."

Sam was stood at check in when Ed approached her, "Sam can I have a word?" "Yeah sure" she replied "I know this is a long shot but the vacancy on your team you've not filled it yet have you?" he asked "no why" "it's just now Kate's home for the summer she needs a job, you could train her plus she's great with people and you can trust her with your biggest whales." I like Kate I really do Ed but I was kinda looking for someone with a little bit more experience." All Ed had to do was smile at her and she agreed, "great thanks Sam she won't let you down." He said heading up to security.

Security was busy, all staff were in early, this was the start of the busiest season for the Montecito and her staff. It was also the season when all the cheaters and thieves would surface making security's job a lot harder. "Okay everybody listen up, this is the start of the busiest season for us, we've got the grand opening of the pool this week which means more people than normal in the casino, we're understaffed so I've brought in temporary help just until we get ourselves straight and through opening week of the pool." Danny wasn't so sure, "Ed that's not necessary we've done every summer, my team can handle it." "I know Danny and you're team are the best on the strip but with a little help it'll be even better besides you've got more important things to think about like my daughter." Ed replied

"So how does it feel to be home?" Mary asked Kate as they sat at the bar in Mystique, "it's great I love college but Vegas is my home and it always will be, it's hard being away from Danny." Mary loved Kate like a sister but she was jealous of her, she and Danny had been engaged several years back but had decided it would only ruin their friendship that they had had for as long as they could remember. "Mary tell me what Danny's got planned for me tonight I'm a curious person, I don't like surprises and Danny knows that." "Kate you know I can't tell you, you'll find out in a few hours anyway." Sam appeared "Kate you're dad's just spoken to me, now normally I would want girls with experience in player development but I know you are a confident person and that you will look after our biggest clients so tomorrow you become my newest casino host and I'll train you myself so you learn from the best." "Thanks Sam I won't let you down I promise." Kate replied heading to Cuppa Joes to meet Danny.

Cuppa Joes was quiet for a Saturday morning, there were guests around they just didn't seem to want coffee. Danny was sat waiting for her with 2 cups of coffee, he got up as he spotted her taking her in his arms he kissed her, "well done on the job baby despite what Sam says you'll be a great asset to her team." He said as she sat down. "To be honest Danny I'm scared, I've never done anything like casino hosting in my life and I know if I mess up then we lose clients and a lot of money." She replied nearly in tears. Danny knew she was more than capable of doing the job all he had to do was convince her, " you are going to be great Kate you just need to have the confidence in yourself that we all know you have." He went on to say trying to make her feel better about herself, just at that moment his phone rang "Danny McCoy... okay I'll be right up." He said "I've got to go,Mike's spotted something suspicious don't forget 7.30 in mystique." He said kissing her.

"Mike what is it?" Danny asked making his way into security "card cheaters table 6, Mitch pull up all the footage from table 6 from the last few hours?" Mike asked turning to his collegue "they've been at that particular table since they arrived, we've changed dealers swapped decks and done everything we can to stop them but nothing seems to be phasing them." "Okay the only way we are going to get these guys is to catch the men on the outside doing this and helping them, let's get them quickly I do have plans tonight."


	4. Friends

Kate was stood at check in when she heard a scream behind her, it was her college friends, "oh my god guys what are you doing here?" she asked "we've come for the opening week of the pool and we knew it was your dad's casino." Her best friend Lizzie replied "listen maybe you could hang out with us while we are here." She continued "sorry Lizzie but I start my new job tomorrow, I'm going to be busy during you're stay." "Okay the least you can do is meet us for a drink tonight." Lizzie said. Kate felt very awkward about what she had to say next, "actually I've got plans with Danny tonight he's got something planned for me and I don't know what it is." "How do you and Danny keep your relationship going over the distance, when I moved to New York my boyfriend and I split up straight away mainly because he didn't want to travel a few hours to see me every now and again?" Lizzie asked "we just work at it, we love each other and we've been together 2 years and unlike Tommy he's actually been out to see me." Kate replied. "Anyway the pool is opening on Monday but until then please feel free to explore the casino and please gamble my dad likes it when people do that." She continued "I tell you what I'm not doing anything now we could have a drink now." "Yeah sure okay then" Lizzie replied following Kate to the bar.

"So have you spoken to Tommy since you split up?" Kate asked her best friend "No I tried to but I can't bring myself to speak when he answers the phone." "You've got to have more confidence in yourself sweetie; I never thought Danny would speak to me let alone ask me out." Kate said trying to reassure her friend "yeah but you have got everything going for you-a great job, a gorgeous boyfriend and you are popular at college everything I ever dreamed of having." "I tell you what I'll speak to Sam and see if she can out you all in the best suites we have." Kate said as a good gesture to her friends.


End file.
